screenplayprohdfandomcom-20200214-history
Enable telnet
The primary method for making changes to the ScreenPlay Pro HD is through the telnet interface. However, you may have telnet disabled on your Windows Vista, and you may have telnet disabled on your ScreenPlay Pro HD. Here are the methods for enabling telnet. Enabling Telnet on Windows Vista This information comes from the sysdigg blog. 1. From your Windows Vista PC, Go to Start and select control panel . 2. From Control panel see if you have classic view option turned on left side of the window and Select Program and features. Your windows vista Program and Features icon should show. 3. Under Windows vista Program and features make sure you select Turn Windows features on/off under Tasks on left side of the windows. If you have Windows Vista User access control security feature turned on you will be asked to select continue with pop message "Windows need your permission to continue" 4. In "Turn Windows feature on/off" select telnet client , and here you go you have successfully installed the Windows Vista telnet client on your pc. Enabling Telnet on the ScreenPlay Pro HD On the newer ScreenPlay Pro HD machines, those with firmware versions 1.5 and greater, telnet is disabled by default. To enable telnet, you just have to change the inetd.conf file in the /etc directory. There will usually be a line that looks something like this: #telnet stream tcp nowait root /usr/sbin/telnetd telnetd and all you have to do is remove the #. But how can you get access to the inetd.conf file when you can't telnet into it? If you are using Linux, this isn't a problem because you just plugged in your screenplay, browsed to the etc folder and changed the file. But if you are using windows, you'll need to do it a different way. Method 1: Only interested in just changing the telnet feature on the drive? This is the simplest way. Download the EXT3 driver(free, contribution suggested) for windows. After you install it and you hook up your screenplay to your computer at power the screenplay on from the main power button (not using the remote), it will show three drives on your computer. Two are linux partitions and the third one is the NTFS or FAT32 media partition. You'll also need an editor that edits the Linux text files. Linux text files have only line feeds and not carriage returns at the end of each line. Notepad++ (free) works well for this or VIM (free) works well. Now you can remove that pesky #''' comment character and save the file. Another way is using LTools. After setup the application there two Windows GUI: Java and .NET. Using one or other change the default "Read only" state to "Read/write", goto to the first ext2 partition (lower window), change to /etc directory, move the inetd.conf file (can´t edit or overwrite the file) to the computer (upper window), create a backup (for security), edit/modify (in Windows) the inetd.conf (remove the # before telnet), save the modified file and copy it to the /etc directory in the first ext2 partition (lower window). Close the application, unplug the usb cable, plug (if unplugged) the network cabe and turn on the Screenplay. Be sure to shut down the ScreenPlay Pro HD by FIRST telling windows that you are disconnecting the drive. Use the icon in the tray to disconnect it. You should ALWAYS be in the habit of doing that whenever the ScreenPlay is attached to your computer. Otherwise you could end up losing information and corrupting files. If Windows won't let you disconnect it, make sure you shut down all of the explorer windows and programs that might be holding files open on the drive. After you have told windows to disconnect it, then you can power off the ScreenPlay. Method 2: Linux Live CD distributions allow you to experience Linux without installing it on your computer. There are many distributions. I would suggest looking at Ubuntu desktop. Burn a CD from the ISO. Then you can just boot the CD, plug in your ScreenPlay Pro HD and power it on through the front panel power button. The three partitions will be mounted automatically. You can browse to the inetd.conf file in the etc directory, edit by double clicking on it, save your changes after you remove the '''#. Close the browser, right click on the screenplay drives on the desktop and select to unmount them, and you're done. Note: If your drive was mounted Read Only (all files will have a Lock icon), then right click on the drive, select volume and in the mount options, specify "rw". Then unmount the drive, turn it off, turn it on again and it should be remounted as writable.